Automobile bicycle carriers have heretofore been made which support a bicycle at the rear of a vehicle with the bicycle extending generally crosswise of the vehicle. A common form of bicycle carrier has laterally spaced elongated frame members supported at their lower ends on the vehicle bumper to extend generally upright and laterally spaced bicycle support arms extending generally horizontally from the upper ends of the frame members for engaging and supporting one or more bicycles. It is not always convenient or possible to support the bicycle carrier on the bumper, and it has also been proposed to support the bicycle carrier by feet or pads on the rear portion of the vehicle body, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,999; 3,921,869, 3,927,810 and 3,927,811. The shape and slope of the rear portions of the vehicle bodies on which the carriers are supported varies widely in different vehicles and, notwithstanding the number and variety of such prior bicycle carriers, there remained a need for a body mounted automobile bicycle carrier of simple and economical construction and which could be readily and easily adjusted for mounting on different vehicles to support bicycles in a generally upright position extending crosswise of the rear of the vehicle.